BT03 Spirit
__TOC__ Gallery BT03-001EN.png|White Gown Angel, Tamaki BT03/001 BT03-002EN.png|Dynamic Ensemble, Nina BT03/002 BT03-003EN.png|Surgical Approach, Tamaki BT03/003 BT03-004EN.png|Tapping Wave, Nina BT03/004 BT03-005EN.png|Trance Complete! Tamaki BT03/005 BT03-006EN.png|Engineering Research, Tamaki BT03/006 BT03-007EN.png|Cascading Rhythm, Nina BT03/007 BT03-008EN.png|Life Risking Service, Tamaki BT03/008 BT03-009EN.png|High Spirited Noble, Nina BT03/009 BT03-010EN.png|Sunlight Through the Trees, Tamaki BT03/010 BT03-011EN.png|Sentient Brain Diva, Emerada BT03/011 BT03-012EN.png|Machine Nurse, Cure BT03/012 BT03-013EN.png|Clumsy Girl, Cure BT03/013 BT03-014EN.png|All-Range Shot, Tamaki BT03/014 BT03-015EN.png|Controlled Bombardment, Tamaki BT03/015 BT03-016EN.png|See Through Trouble, Tamaki BT03/016 BT03-017EN.png|Medical Treatment, Tamaki BT03/017 BT03-018EN.png|Electron Concerto, Nina BT03/018 BT03-019EN.png|Refresh Time, Tamaki BT03/019 BT03-020EN.png|Excess Gunner, Sigma BT03/020 BT03-021EN.png|Garden Therapy BT03/021 BT03-022EN.png|Dreams in the Stars BT03/022 BT03-023EN.png|Revolutionary Operation BT03/023 BT03-024EN.png|Electrical Orchestra BT03/024 BT03-025EN.png|Universe Wars BT03/025 BT03-026EN.png|Wingar Strike, Yukari BT03/026 BT03-027EN.png|Trampling Barrage, Mejiko BT03/027 BT03-028EN.png|Pretty Raptor, Yukari BT03/028 BT03-029EN.png|Buster Stinger, Yukari BT03/029 BT03-030EN.png|Stylish Sweeper, Yukari BT03/030 BT03-031EN.png|Research Zeal? Mejiko BT03/031 BT03-032EN.png|Strolling Through the Park, Yukari BT03/032 BT03-033EN.png|Narrow Victory, Mejiko BT03/033 BT03-034EN.png|Mowing Down While Crying, Yukari BT03/034 BT03-035EN.png|Dozing Off, Yukari BT03/035 BT03-036EN.png|Purple Winged Giant Eagle, Aryol BT03/036 BT03-037EN.png|Armored Hunter, Aryol BT03/037 BT03-038EN.png|Growing Vigilante Robo, Larva BT03/038 BT03-039EN.png|Super Cruise, Yukari BT03/039 BT03-040EN.png|Fear of Heights, Mejiko BT03/040 BT03-041EN.png|Angering Electric Current, Yukari BT03/041 BT03-042EN.png|This Isn't It, Mejiko BT03/042 BT03-043EN.png|Condition Green, Yukari BT03/043 BT03-044EN.png|Laundry Duty, Yukari BT03/044 BT03-045EN.png|Brandished Sword, Salt BT03/045 BT03-046EN.png|Oral Replenishment BT03/046 BT03-047EN.png|Crazy Climber BT03/047 BT03-048EN.png|Cosmic Drive BT03/048 BT03-049EN.png|Cybernetic Widow BT03/049 BT03-050EN.png|Plasma Laser Dynamic Clash BT03/050 BT03-051EN.png|Heavy Strike, Olga BT03/051 BT03-052EN.png|Graceful Fascination, Ashley BT03/052 BT03-053EN.png|Tornado Sword, Olga BT03/053 BT03-054EN.png|Gallant, Olga BT03/054 BT03-055EN.png|Surprised and Bewildered, Ashley BT03/055 BT03-056EN.png|Matured Ace, Olga BT03/056 BT03-057EN.png|Ogre's Arm, Ashley BT03/057 BT03-058EN.png|Grand Daytime, Olga BT03/058 BT03-059EN.png|Undefeated Equestrian, Olga BT03/059 BT03-060EN.png|Booming Vigor, Olga BT03/060 BT03-061EN.png|Beautiful Courtesan, Enki BT03/061 BT03-062EN.png|Swordswoman Dressed as a Man, Ginei BT03/062 BT03-063EN.png|Still in the Moonlight, Ginei BT03/063 BT03-064EN.png|Hundred Demons Invitation, Ashley BT03/064 BT03-065EN.png|Devoted Roar, Olga BT03/065 BT03-066EN.png|Spirit Sealing Strike, Olga BT03/066 BT03-067EN.png|Not Yet! Olga BT03/067 BT03-068EN.png|Elegant Oversized Sleeves, Ashley BT03/068 BT03-069EN.png|Elaborate Training, Olga BT03/069 BT03-070EN.png|Samurai General, Koubu BT03/070 BT03-071EN.png|Sudden Good Fortune BT03/071 BT03-072EN.png|Playing with Dolls BT03/072 BT03-073EN.png|Fluttering Resolve BT03/073 BT03-074EN.png|Fatal Ogre Stadium BT03/074 BT03-075EN.png|Invincible March BT03/075 BT03-076EN.png|Descent of Kagura, Mana BT03/076 BT03-077EN.png|Divine Overtrance, Mana BT03/077 BT03-078EN.png|Thunder Strike of the High Heavens, Giselle BT03/078 BT03-079EN.png|Don't Give Up! Mana BT03/079 BT03-080EN.png|Destiny Out of Control, Giselle BT03/080 BT03-081EN.png|Cloaked in Shadows, Mana BT03/081 BT03-082EN.png|Mediator of Bonds, Mana BT03/082 BT03-083EN.png|Telekinetic Airspace, Mana BT03/083 BT03-084EN.png|Electric Manipulation Talisman, Giselle BT03/084 BT03-085EN.png|Discontent Idol, Giselle BT03/085 BT03-086EN.png|Early Morning Training, Mana BT03/086 BT03-087EN.png|Prayer for the World, Sei BT03/087 BT03-088EN.png|Sacred Shrine Maiden, Sei BT03/088 BT03-089EN.png|Shadow Stitch Darkness Vessel, Mana BT03/089 BT03-090EN.png|Black Blade of Perseverance, Mana BT03/090 BT03-091EN.png|Inviting Bell Sound, Mana BT03/091 BT03-092EN.png|Clad in Stars, Mana BT03/092 BT03-093EN.png|Look Up at the Sky, Mana BT03/093 BT03-094EN.png|Amulet of the Thunder King, Yakusa BT03/094 BT03-095EN.png|Lurking Ninja in the Night, Mei BT03/095 BT03-096EN.png|Tokimeki Metropolis BT03/096 BT03-097EN.png|Whatever You Command BT03/097 BT03-098EN.png|Tranquil Festival BT03/098 BT03-099EN.png|Indra Shrine BT03/099 BT03-100EN.png|Deep Grief Sorrow BT03/100 SR BT03-001EN-SR.png|White Gown Angel, Tamaki BT03/001 BT03-002EN-SR.png|Dynamic Ensemble, Nina BT03/002 BT03-026EN-SR.png|Wingar Strike, Yukari BT03/026 BT03-027EN-SR.png|Trampling Barrage, Mejiko BT03/027 BT03-028EN-SR.png|Pretty Raptor, Yukari BT03/028 BT03-051EN-SR.png|Heavy Strike, Olga BT03/051 BT03-052EN-SR.png|Graceful Fascination, Ashley BT03/052 BT03-076EN-SR.png|Descent of Kagura, Mana BT03/076 BT03-077EN-SR.png|Divine Overtrance, Mana BT03/077 BT03-078EN-SR.png|Thunder Strike of the High Heavens, Giselle BT03/078 SP BT03-001EN-SP.png|White Gown Angel, Tamaki BT03/003 BT03-026EN-SP.png|Wingar Strike, Yukari BT03/026 BT03-051EN-SP.png|Heavy Strike, Olga BT03/051 BT03-076EN-SP.png|Descent of Kagura, Mana BT03/076 SCR BT03-G001EN.png|Yukari Nanahoshi BT03/G001 BT03-G002EN.png|Mana Asuha BT03/G002 Category:Gallery